


One Isn't Enough

by Stegaysaurus



Category: Game Grumps
Genre: Daddy Kink, Dom/sub, Drabble, F/M, M/M, Multi, Ross likes being taken care of, just sin really
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-18
Updated: 2016-02-18
Packaged: 2018-05-21 09:02:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 524
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6045763
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Stegaysaurus/pseuds/Stegaysaurus
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ross loves being taken care of, and everyone in the office has their own way of taking care of him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Isn't Enough

**Author's Note:**

> Forgive me for I have sinned.

Ross adored being taken care of. He loved calling someone else “Daddy” or “Master” and he loved being submissive. He loved showing off bruises and hickeys and bitemarks that he was given or slipping into lingerie for someone. He just loved feeling dainty and relying on someone else, whether it was punishment or reward.

Coincidentally, everyone was very much a dominant partner, and loved taking care of someone. In fact, the only other submissive in the office was Arin, but that was something completely different and between Arin and Dan only. As a result of this, everyone in the office took care of Ross and came to the agreement that, whether it was punishment or reward, whoever was free at the time would deal with it. Ross adored this.

He would often aggravate Dan just so he would force him to his knees and suck his cock or pin him to a wall and tease him mercilessly. When it wasn’t a punishment, Dan was gentle and thorough, making Ross whimper and whine until his Daddy made him cum so hard he saw stars. Dan’s daddy kink wasn’t hard to find out, he and Arin weren’t very discreet with it. 

Barry was gentle and firm, thorough and loving but with little tolerance for the trouble the Australian usually caused. Barry always put Ross’s pleasure first, refusing to cum before Ross did. Barry usually had scratch marks running down his back from where Ross had clawed him is his ecstasy, and a large mark on his collarbone where he had bitten and sucked to keep quiet.

Arin, being a little himself, loved seeing Ross in lingerie. He wasn’t exactly the gentlest, but he wasn’t all too rough either. Ross was often surprised by his orgasms with Arin, and was covered in marks and fingerprints the next day. He often worked shirtless after being fucked by his Master.

Suzy, being the mom of pretty much the entire group anyway, was extremely gentle with Ross. She often only left two or three marks on him, and they often lasted over an two hours when they both had the time due to her teasing. He didn’t exactly cum the hardest with her, but the time she took with him more than made up for it. He was always proud to show off the marks his Mommy gave him after a long night.

Brian was the one most comfortable with taking control in the bedroom. He was the one that initiated the entire relationship, and brought the grumps into it one by one. He was extremely firm, and punished Ross at any sign of his trouble making. The rewards, however, were absolutely to die for. When he wasn’t being punished for causing trouble, Brian was a tease. Not that there was no teasing during punishments, seeing that they nearly all ended with Ross sprawled out on some surface with his pants unzipped and a painful erection as well as an order not to cum. However, the rewards were long and meticulous, Brian’s fingers dancing along Ross’s pale skin and making him whine with every touch. Brian always left him sore.


End file.
